The invention relates to multi-chip modules and more particularly to circuit devices incorporating multiple chips within the same package.
Typically, a circuitry includes a number of components which provide for various functions of the circuitry. Basically, different approaches in view of the level of integration of these functions are possible. Different functions may be may be implemented in the same integrated circuit or may be provided by separate integrated circuits. In the second case, the separate integrated circuits may be embodied in separate circuit modules or integrated in the same circuit module. A circuit module in which two or more integrated circuits are grouped is termed a multi-chip module (MCM). In other words, circuitry design offers different levels of integration—from an all-integrated approach through a MCM design to a circuit arrangement using separate modules for different integrated circuits.